paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Is Magic
(Opening shot; fade in to a patch of blue sky. Mr. Mailman walks over to a mailbox a few feet away from the animatronics’ castle. He sticks the mail in and walks off) (Dissolve to the interior; all but Cappy are present. The eight are gathered in the living room, watching television) Man: (on TV) Please! I want to know how much you love me! Woman: (on TV) I’d love to but...I don’t think we’re ready for...this Man: (on TV) But of course, we’re ready! Woman: (on TV) But I...I don’t feel ready! (Back to the robots) Ulysses: I’d say those two are definitely ready...even if they haven’t settled with each other’s differences yet Manny: Well, I wish they’d do it now. It’s been going on for weeks Felix: In my opinion, they’re not ready yet. They still have issues to overcome. It’s supposed to take time, you know (A loud boom turns their attention to the double front doors. The phoenix goes over to open it. There is Cappy slouching down and rubbing a part of his face; he had ran into the doors) Felix: Cappy, how many times do we have to tell you to not run into doors? You could do serious damage to your face Cappy: Sorry, but...there was something in the mailbox Jack: I bet it’s that box of party props I just ordered Cappy: Well, it’s not that. Sorry Jack. But… (holds up a note) ...this came in the mail Spike: A note? Thorn: Who’s it for? Cappy: I don’t know. But let me give you an idea Jack: A party invitation? Cappy: No! Just listen to this. (reading the note) “Hello, young robot. I’ve seen how you are in some of your adventures. Sometimes you just set my heart fluttering with something called love. I can’t help but notice how majestic you are and how amazing your powers are. I hope we meet someday. Signed, your secret admirer." Wait. This is a love note Manny: (laughs) I bet someone has the hots for you, Cappy! Cappy: No way Felix: Well, it is sent to us Kunekune: But "young robot" could be any one of us Manny: Yes! I love it when someone points out my awesomeness! (Everyone gives him dirty looks) Manny: What? It feels good, right? Spike: Well, it could be from Skye. She thinks we’re all amazing Thorn: I think not, Spike. She likes every one of us as a friend. Besides, she’s got Chase and that...Cursor guy Cappy: Probably it's from that girl I met near the lake while she's fishing. Lyra! Manny: You actually like her? Cappy: How could I not? She has a way with fishing Jack: Ooh! I think it was Gander’s sister, Tabby! She's that girl I met at his birthday party! All but Jack: (surprised) Gander has a sister? Jack: Well, duh Kunekune: The note could be from Rita. I met her at Leppy’s birthday party some time ago. She was so thrilled to meet me. She loves dragons Spike: Dudes, remember that Appreciation Day party? This girl named Lisa had a fangirl moment when she saw me Thorn: And on the same day, some girl named Darcy was crying with joy when she saw me (Everyone gathers around to look at the note) Felix: I'm willing to bet it's from Luna, from that candy-filled town Manny: No, no, no. It must be from that girl I met at the theaters. Polly. She's always complimenting on my awesomeness Spike: (glaring at the manticore) Will you shut up about your ego? Thorn: (ditto) Yeah! You're always showing it off! Manny: No I don't! Oggy: I would guess that note’s from Lily Kunekune: Who's Lily? Oggy: She's a friend of Kerogine Manny: Oh yeah. You mean that annoying fox that takes her job too seriously? How do you even like her, man? Oggy: Uh...I just do (The red-eyed cockatrice glances at Ulysses) Spike: Ulysses, you're awfully silent back there. Who do you think the note's from? (Said unicorn pops up with an idea) Ulysses: Well, I'm certain it may be from Sam. Uh, Sam is that child I met at my boutique, which got demolished (The others stared at him) Ulysses: Is something the matter? Jack: (confused) You think a dude would write you a love note? Cappy: A dude likes you? Felix: Or it could be a girl, like we all hoped it would Ulysses: (chuckles nervously) Yes. A girl (Cut to a series of flashbacks from previous episodes in which the robots come across the mentioned love interests they come across. First, Cappy is happily swimming down a river when a hook hits his head. He looks over to one side and saw Lyra waving to him while smiling -- blonde hair in pigtails, lavender dress, black dress shoes, white socks, and blue eyes. Cappy waves back) ' ' (Next, Jack is making a balloon animal when Tabby walks by. She has short red hair, green eyes, green shirt, white pants, and black boots. He morphs it into a rabbit and gives it to her. Tabby smiles and hugs the jackalope.) ' ' (Cut to Kunekune at a party taking place during the episode “How To Save A Leprechaun”. He sits at a refreshment table, eating a few cupcakes. Just then, he dropped one; before he could reach down and grab it, Rita bends down and gives it to him. Blond hair, green eyes, white dress, and white dress shoes.) ' ' (Cut to Spike and Thorn at the Appreciation Day Party during “Robot Appreciation Day”; the former runs into Lisa. Light brown hair, blue eyes, purple button-down shirt, jeans, black-framed glasses, and white slip-on shoes. The minute she opens her eyes to meet him, she screamed with joy. Spike smiled) ' ' (Meanwhile with Thorn, the purple-eyed twin came across Darcy; light brown skin, black hair, red dress, and black dress shoes. Darcy gasped, with happy tears in her brown eyes. She throws herself onto Thorn for a hug, which made the boy blush and smile down on her) ' ' (Switch to the candy-filled town from the season four two-part premiere; during the celebration, Felix runs into Luna. The latter waves and offers him a freshly-baked muffin. The Phoenix grins and takes it) ' ' (Cut to Manny at an air hockey table in the theaters. Manny wins and pan to Polly -- brown hair, green eyes, yellow shirt and shorts, and purple roller skates -- giving him a wink and a thumbs-up. The manticore grins) ' ' (Meanwhile in Tumbleweed Village, Oggy is looking at a few flowers. Lily -- from the film “The Soul That Follows Me” -- walks over and offers him a blue one, much to the ogre’s gratitude) ' ' (Lastly, cut to Ulysses is intently gazing at a few gems at a clothing store. He turns his head and sees a few guys walking out with no sight of his love interest anywhere, much to his disappointment. End of flashbacks) ' ' (Cut back to the present; eight of the nine robots sigh dreamily. This time, Felix is not present) Cappy: If only we knew who it's really for Kunekune: Yeah. But it's sent to one of us (Now Felix runs inside with another love note) Felix: Guys! Another love note is addressed to us Oggy: What's it say? Felix: (reading) “Dear young robot, day after day, I hope and I pine, yet too shy to come forward, but I wish you were mine. Signed, your secret admirer” (The others sighed) Manny: That clearly doesn't help Ulysses: Well, when it comes to love interests, they are confusing to figure out Manny: Yeah. So is Jack Jack: Hey! Manny: Kidding! I'm kidding! Spike: Wait! How do we know who it's really for? Jack: Unless each of us send a signal to the person we think wrote it to let them know we're interested, then getting a third note would take a while (Everyone stares at him with shock) Jack: What? Is it something I said? (All smile) Felix: Yeah. In fact, that sounds like a great idea Thorn: What is? Felix: Since the writer is clearly too nervous to speak to one of us, we each have to go and give out a signal that shows that we appreciate the feelings they have towards us. If that's done, we might get a third note that'll give us more information Spike: I'm liking this idea Thorn: Yeah Manny: Then sending a signal it is (Song) All: Let's do it! (At Tumbleweed Village, Lily sat at on top of a stone wall. She grins when Oggy walks up to her) Oggy: Hi Lily. Nice weather we're having, right? (Before she could respond, a flower with a note attached to it falls out, unbeknownst to the young ogre) Robots: I say, “Let's get out of this town. Get out of the city, away from the crowd.” I thought your joy can't help me now (Lily picks up both the flower and note, her eyes on the latter) Friendship lasts forever, and this will never take us down (A smile forms on her face) You're so nice and beautiful too You know I can do anything for you (Cut to Manny at an arcade. He spots Polly buying more tickets, and an idea pops into his mind. Cut to the tomboy; she is just about to leave when a blur of orange and dark red races past just above her head. Amongst the pile of tickets in her hands is a note that reads “You're awesome!”, which made her smile) I can see the end as it begins Just let me say this now (Pan to a satisfied Manny, having to get a smile from her) Robots: Say you'll remember me We’ll be sitting outside Staring at the moonlight, girl (Meanwhile at Candy Town, Luna sets down a plate of muffins near a window to cool down. Felix rises into view, takes one muffin, and replaces that one with another; this one has a heart and smiley face on it) Red hearts and happy days Say you'll see me again Even if it's only a Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Luna noticed that one muffin and a grin spreads across her face, much to Felix’s delight) Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Cut to Spike at the town garden; he spots Lisa sitting by herself. A determined smile appears on his face as he spots a yellow flower nearby and takes it. Cut to the girl, reading a book. She looks up and noticed the flower is now put in her hair. Zoom out to frame Spike behind her) Robots: I said, “No one has to know what we do.” Your hands are on my arms, your gaze is locked in mine (Spike winks, which puts a blush and a smile on the girl’s face. Meanwhile, Darcy is playing with the ducklings when a paper airplane lands in front of her) And your voice is a familiar sound Friendship lasts forever, and this is getting good now (Darcy unfolds the a paper and reads it over, then a grin forms on her face. Pan to Thorn, who is pleased with this) You're so nice and beautiful too You know I can do anything for you (Cut to the town candy store; Rita walks out with a bag of candy. Just then, one more drops into it, surprising her) And when we've had a very nice hug I'll say this right now… (She pulls out a small heart-shaped box with a message that read “I like you!”, followed by a smiley face) Robots: Say you'll remember me (Pan up to Kunekune, who grins at this) We’ll be sitting outside Staring at the moonlight, girl (Clockwipe to Tabby attempting to make a balloon animal of her own. She struggles mightily...until a pair of cream-colored arms reach in and effortlessly morphed the balloons into one shaped like a dog. Tabby looks up and saw it was Jack helping her out) Red hearts and happy days Say you'll see me again Even if it's only a Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Cut to Cappy swimming in water. He rises up to the surface; he is in a lake. Looking around, he noticed Lyra pulling hard at her fishing pole) Robots: You see me in hindsight Playing around with you all night Laughing it up (Getting an idea, Cappy ducks back down and tries to find the source of the struggle; the line and hook are tangled up on a few rocks) Someday when you meet me I bet these memories Follow you around (Cappy untangles the fishing line. Back to Lyra, who easily fishes out Cappy. The latter hands over a rock with a painted red heart on it. Lyra smiles) Robots: You see me in hindsight Playing around with you all night Laughing it up Someday when you meet me I bet these memories Follow you around (Cut to Ulysses at the park. He holds a love note; ahead of him are four pretend, two girls and two boys. The unicorn looks away with disappointment, then at the note in his hands) Robots: Say you'll remember me We’ll be sitting outside Staring at the moonlight, girl Red hearts and happy days (The unicorn looks back up at the four kids, then smiles to himself) Say you'll see me again Even if it's only a (it is love, it is love) Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… In a lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (even if it's only a lovely love) ah-ha In a lovely love, ah-haa… (Then he walks off) (Song ends) (Wipe to the exterior of the castle. Chatting is heard) Felix: (voice over) All right, all right! (Fade in to eight in the main room; Ulysses is not present right now) Felix: We have tons of things to talk about. But first, did everyone send their signals? Jack: I made Tabby tons of balloon animals Felix: I made Luna an “I love you” muffin Spike: I sent mine to Lisa Thorn: Me too, but to Darcy (Everyone else voiced their signals) Felix: Good! Now all we have to do is -- (He suddenly gets cut off by a loud bang at the door. Felix hurries over and opens it; on the front porch is Ulysses, with one hand on his face and a third love note in the other. Like Cappy from the beginning of the episode, he had rammed straight into the double doors) Felix: Ulysses! What's the rush? (The unicorn gets back up on his feet) Ulysses: Well, excuse me for my careless action. (holds up letter) But look at what came in the mail! (Ulysses opens it, and out comes a rose. The others gasped) Kunekune: Ooh! Flowers are always good Felix: Okay. (reads letter) “Roses are red, space is obscure, like your nice smile, and your body which has...fur?" (Ulysses, Manny, and Jack gasped while the others are disappointed) Cappy: Wait. Felix, you have fur Felix: No, Cappy. I have feathers… Kunekune: (angrily, to himself) Well, so much for favoring dragons, Rita Cappy: And kappas too Spike: Well, it looks like it only burrows down to only Ulysses, Jack, and Manny Jack/Manny: Woo-hoo! Thorn: Ulysses, you don't look happy Oggy: Yeah. You never told us if you gave Sam a signal or not Ulysses: Well, that's because I...didn't give one. I thought about it and I realized...well, Sam probably is not the unicorn type (The others disagree and encourage him) Kunekune: That's not true Jack: Yeah. You're still in this! Felix: All right. It appears that since the secret admirer sent a rose as a token of their affection, we should deliver a token in return. By then, we'll be getting a fourth love letter (The furred animatronics cheered) Ulysses: Wonderful! Jack: I hope it’s me! Manny: Me too! (In comes Thorn wearing a bear costume) Thorn: Me three! (Spike rips the costume right off his twin) Spike: Nice try, Thornton (Thorn rolls his eyes in annoyance) (Song) (Cut to Tabby; Jack hops over to her with a box) Robots: Say you'll remember me We’ll be sitting outside Staring at the moonlight, girl (Tabby takes it and opens it up; hundreds of slinky toys jump out in random directions) Red hearts and happy days Say you'll see me again Even if it's only a Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Meanwhile at the arcade, Manny spots Polly walking out of the bathroom) In a lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Getting an idea, he whips out his skateboard and rolls it over to Polly, causing her to step on it and wheel right out of the store) Robots: Say you'll remember me We’ll be sitting outside Staring at the moonlight, girl Red hearts and happy days (Meanwhile, Ulysses sits outside an elementary school. Cut of his perspective of a card with his love interest’s name on it, then back to him) Say you'll see me again Even if it's only a Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Out comes Sam; dark brown hair with a blue streak, blue eyes, punk-style clothing, white boots, and a white hat. Back to Ulysses) In a lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (He hesitates upon giving him the card. The unicorn hangs his head, sighing to himself) (Song ends) (Fade in to the eight robots; this time, Oggy is not present.) Felix: Okay. Jack, Manny, and Ulysses. Did you guys deliver your tokens? Jack/Manny: Yes, sir! (They turn to see Ulysses look despondent) Ulysses: I failed! Sorry, but Sam will probably have no taste in unicorns like me Thorn: But you're the most glamorous out of all of us. How can you not see yourself as attractive? (A loud bang caught their attention. Thorn goes over to open the double doors, and there sat Oggy, rubbing his face. He has smashed himself against them) Thorn: Okay. You know what? How about we all stop ramming our faces into the door? (helps Oggy up; he has the fourth love letter) Oggy: Sorry, but look Manny: The fourth love letter! (Oggy gives it to Felix) Felix: (reads letter) “Dear young robot, Here's a third letter. I like you more than corn, I dig your amazing mane, and love of your amazing horn” (Everyone gasped) Jack: (happily) Ulysses, it's definitely you! Ulysses: Wow! So Sam does fall for me! Felix: Listen, there's more. "I think it's time we put love on the menu. Meet me tonight at the park” Ulysses: Oh, this is really happening! (Everyone cheered and carried him upstairs. Dissolve to the park at night time; the animatronics arrive there) Ulysses: I don't see Sam anywhere Manny: Hey, is that her over there? (Cut to Volcanian and a female pegasus; pink coat, purple eyes, and mane/tail striped with dark purple, white, and yellow -- Sky Wishes is her name. The animatronics gasped) Kunekune: (sadly) Oh, Ulysses. Don't worry. You'll find someone who adores you Ulysses: What? No, no, no. That's not the one I'm looking for (The youngsters approach the two) Volcanian: Huh? What're you kids doing here? Oggy: Ulysses got a secret admirer letter from Sam telling him to come here Volcanian: Oh, Ulysses, I'm very sorry. That letter was meant for me, but I guess Sky Wishes got confused and sent it to your home by mistake Sky Wishes: It's true. I had a crush on him a while ago, and he nearly fainted when he first saw me. We grew up together in Adventure Bay. I remember back when we were foals, he'd swoon whenever I speak to him Volcanian: No, I didn't Sky Wishes: (laughs gently) Yes you did! You were far too nervous to talk to me Volcanian: That I'll admit. I start slipping notes into her saddlebags when she's not looking. By my third note, I gathered the courage to ask her to meet me under a cherry blossom tree Sky Wishes: And here we are, celebrating the twentieth anniversary of that day. Best day of my life! Volcanian: Ulysses, I'm sorry that letter wasn't for you. I hope you're not too disappointed Ulysses: Well…I was at first, but after hearing that story, I feel inspired. If you took a risk with Sky Wishes, then I can take a risk with Sam? (he turns to the other robots) Why not go to them instead of waiting? (The robots cheered in agreement) (Song) (Cut to a montage of all but Ulysses sneaking love notes to their crushes. Manny gives one to Polly while she's playing on a Game Boy. Cappy sneaks one into Lyra’s bag of fishing equipment. Spike sneaks one into Lisa’s book of flowers. Thorn hands his over to Darcy while she's singing with the hummingbirds. Felix sneaks one into the pocket of Luna’s apron while she's baking. Kunekune slips one in Rita’s backpack while she writes in a book. Lily finds one amongst the floors in her garden and smiles; nearby, Oggy smiles dreamily at her response. A balloon with a note attached to it floats over to Tabby and she admires it; Jack grins at this) Robots: Say you'll remember me We’ll be sitting outside Staring at the moonlight, girl Red hearts and happy days Say you'll see me again Even if it's only a (it is love, it is love) Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… In a lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (even if it's only a lovely love) ah-ha In a lovely love, ah-haa… Say you'll remember me We’ll be sitting outside Staring at the moonlight, girl Red hearts and happy days Say you'll see me again Even if it's only a (Cut to the unicorn at the park. He takes a deep breath and walks over to a lone bag on a wooden bench) Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Ulysses slips his note into the bag and bolts) Lovely love, ah-ah-haaa… (Song ends) (Sam and the other kids pass by, and surprisingly, Sam happens to be a boy stopping at the same bag while his friends walk off) Female Musician: See you later, Sam! Sam: Okay, see ya! (Sam turns to his bag, his eyes widened in surprise when he picks up a note. After reading it over, a smile spreads across his face. Ulysses, hiding behind a tree and having to see it all, smiles as well) Ulysses: (to himself) Ooh! I might have my chance! (Snap to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Love Stories Category:Robots are Magic/Season Four